


Dance Till the Stars Come Down From the Rafters

by northernlass49



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernlass49/pseuds/northernlass49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Sansa, the lord and lady of Winterfell, share an intimate family moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Till the Stars Come Down From the Rafters

The last of the guests had finally left the hall for the evening. Sansa had stayed behind to supervise the servants in the clean up before retiring for the night. Jon had left earlier with one of the guests to discuss some unfinished business concerning land treaties in the northwest. After issuing some final instructions, Sansa made her way through the empty corridors until she reached the nursery. As she quietly opened the heavy wooden door she was startled to see her husband humming and gently swaying in the moonlight with their infant daughter held to his chest.

She paused by the open door, marveling at the sight before her. Jon was normally a very reluctant dancer. When they were children, he gamely tried to learn the complicated steps of the southern dances that Sansa preferred. But after repeatedly stepping on her toes he gave up in frustration. It was apparent that he was destined to be far more graceful with a sword in his hand than on the dance floor. 

She recalled fondly the last time they had danced together which was at their wedding feast many moons ago. After several flagons of Dornish wine, she finally managed to persuade him to join her in dancing a reel, the two of them spinning happily in celebration of their nuptials. 

"May I join you, my lord?" she enquired presently. 

He turned to her with a smile and held out his hand to welcome her into their embrace. Sansa closed the door softly and joined her little family. She placed her left hand on Jon's right shoulder and laced the fingers of her right hand with those of his left hand as their daughter remained nestled in the crook of her father's right arm. She noted the bright spots of red on their daughter's cheeks as Lyanna burrowed restlessly against her father's chest. 

"Bethany believes she is cutting a tooth which pains her and makes it difficult for her to settle" whispered Jon. "I sent her to the kitchen to get some supper" he added by way of explanation for the nursemaid's absence. 

They continued to move in rhythm together to the tune that Jon hummed, a lament in three-quarter time. It was an unfamiliar tune to Sansa who thought she knew most of the music of the north. 

"What song is this, Jon?" she asked quietly as she laid her head against his shoulder. Their daughter turned her head to face Sansa, drawn by her mother's voice. Two sets of blue eyes met and crinkled in delight. Lyanna chortled as she reached out to grab at Sansa's nose. Sansa laughed and kissed Lyanna's dark curls while Jon chuckled and drew her in closer. 

"It's a very old tune I heard while I lived with the Free Folk" he responded, almost dreamily. 

"Did you dance to it?" she teased.

"I did" he replied solemnly. "The steps to the dances of the Free Folk are somewhat less...complicated. Even somebody as unaccustomed to dancing as me could follow them. To be honest, I found the movement quite liberating".

She was surprised by his admission. He had periodically revealed only small snippets of his time living amongst the people beyond the Wall, suspecting that some memories were just too raw and painful to share just yet. But this was clearly a happy memory, of a time when he didn't have to remain vigilant and guarded, fearful that he might be found out to be still the crow he truly was inside. 

"Would you be willing to share some of those steps with me, perhaps in the privacy of my chambers later?" she asked slyly, tilting her face up to meet his eyes. 

He lowered his gaze to meet hers and she saw the heat in his eyes. She leaned in to kiss him, nudging open his lips and pressing them to her own. The moment was broken only by a gentle knock and the door to the nursery creaking open. 

It was Bethany, returning to resume her duties. Lyanna was now slumped between, her pink lips parted in deep slumber. Sansa and Jon parted as Bethany moved to retrieve the sleeping baby and carry her to the cradle. 

"Thank you, milord", she whispered as she covered Lyanna with the furs, "she has been a right fussy little madam all evening. I hope that tooth pokes through soon". She took her place on a stool next to the cradle and rocked it gently as she cooed to the sleeping baby. 

Jon and Sansa bid her goodnight and left the room arm in arm. Sansa giggled as Jon caught her unawares halfway down the long corridor, twirling her about before snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She flushed and responded with equal fervor. 

"My lord", she murmured as they broke apart, placing an open palm on his chest, "I believe your talent for dancing has increased greatly. I look forward to learning more".

He took her hand in his and kissed her fingertips.

"And I look forward to teaching you", he responded with a smile playing upon his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please read and review. The Jon/Sansa shippers have finally convinced me because they are the best! The title is from a poem by W.H.Auden. GRRM owns these characters but I am delighted to play with them.


End file.
